


Family Reunion

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [38]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Time Travel, human Bijuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Takashi is an old man he has seen many things in this world.....but nothing like this.
Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245467
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Family Reunion

Family Reunion 

Takashi leans heavily on his cane as he nears the grass border. It’s been quite a few years since he’s been anywhere but the main village. His old age is catching up to him and even with the help of a tailed best time still wears him down.

He knows he doesn’t have many years left and he’s come to peace with that, even the villagers fear of a jinchuriki doesn’t sting like it once did. His only hope is that the next one who bears this burden will be kind to Chomei. The sweet Bijuu deserves that much at least.

Takashi will admit that when he was young he treated her badly,( he remembers vividly cursing her very existence and refusing to so much as acknowledge her in his own mind.) But she never failed to come to his aid and she never asked anything of him.

Well, until now.

A simple request really, her brothers where traveling nearby and she wanted to visit with them, and really how could Takashi deny his oldest friend a visit to her family. So he made a request (more like demand but who’s gonna try and stop him? the village leader? Yeah right.) And was sent out with a group of three jonin to the edge of grass country.

He can feel his heart fluttering with Chomei’s excitement when loud voices are heard in the distance. Ah, here they come, Takashi absently wonders what the other Jinchuriki will be like.

*****

Han notices the old man first, probably due to his tall height (even taller now with the horse half) and the fact that he’s not arguing with anybody.

Roshi, who managed to somehow insert himself into a three way argument with Kurama and Shukaku, only notices when Han stops walking and he runs into a horses rear end.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” he demands but Han ignores his outburst and simply points to the old man leaning over his cane, three jonin are stand a fair distance away from him and watch there group with wide eyes.

A second later Kurama and Shuaku realize they are missing a participant in there verbal sparing and turn to see him pointing at the old man as well. The two sanin behind them follow a moment later.

When the old man sees them watching he lifts one of his wrinkled hands and waves at them. Shukaku waves back, but Kurama immediately starts walking in the man’s direction.

Han has to speed up to a trot to keep up with him, he also as to knock Roshi off his back when the man tries to get a free ride. Honestly just because he looks half horse does not mean he’s going to let people ride him like one.

*****

Takashi keeps a welcoming smile on his face as he softly introduces himself and passes on a message from Chomei to her family. He tries not to stare at the horse man or the snake haired lady…or the very large chest on the blonde (what he’s old, not dead and those are a fine pair of peaches.)

This was not what he was expecting when he agreed to this meet up but he promised Chomei so he’ll be nice and play up the old grandfather impression and hope that he gets out of this without a seal somewhere on his person. Just two minutes in these peoples presence and he’s learned far too much about them and their pranks already.

Five hours later he’s waving goodbye to the group and trying not to snicker at the poor jonin that are now sporting antennas and tiny wings. A lovely present for Chomei from her elder and younger brothers, who are in human form (and that is a terrifying thought but in a few years Takashi won't be on this earth to care about it so it’s obviously someone else’s problem.)

Takashi loves Chomei, she is his oldest and dearest friend…..but he’s never going to her family reunions again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Takashi has a few more years left, then Fu comes along. 
> 
> And as requested by the lovely 'LadyDop' we have more Han and Roshi lol
> 
> Also I think I'm gonna try posting at least once a month so I have some kind of schedule and don't drop off the grid for months at a time. I have an outline of where this fic will go but I keep writing other ideas instead (stupid plot bunnies that wont leave me alone huff)
> 
> And as always THANK YOU SO MUCH for the Kudos and comments, I'm not joking when I say this fic would not be what it is without you guys. All your encouragement and ideas have made this fic what it is. So again THANK YOU!!!


End file.
